The present invention pertains to a log splitter. More specifically, the present invention relates a tip up log splitter having a quad splitting wedge positioned on an extendable hydraulic cylinder to allow the quad splitting wedge to be forcibly pushed through a log. A splitter of this configuration easily allows splitting multiple directions using a single stroke of the hydraulic cylinder.
Log splitting devices have been in use for decades. Conventional log splitting devices typically include a stationary support frame configured to support a hydraulic cylinder and a cooperating splitting wedge. In a fixed wedge version, the splitting wedge is fixed to the supporting frame, and the log is forced into the splitting wedge. In use, a log is placed in the appropriate position and is forcibly pushed against the stationary splitting wedge by the force created when the hydraulic cylinder is extended. Obviously, this requires movement or sliding of the log in order to create the desired split. This required movement necessarily requires that this type of splitter be positioned in a horizontal manner to allow space for the log to move past the wedge. In an alternative version, the splitting wedge is attached to the hydraulic cylinder and is forced through the log. In this case, the log is held in place by some type of stop, thus allowing the force of the hydraulic cylinder to force the splitting wedge through the log.
In addition, log splitters are also broken into two categories based upon their orientation during operation—horizontal splitters and vertical splitters. Generally speaking, horizontal splitters require logs to be positioned horizontal and roughly parallel to the surface on which the log splitting device is set. Horizontal splitters work well for smaller, lighter logs. However, horizontal splitters can be inconvenient to use when splitting large, heavy pieces of wood. Operators must lift heavy and irregular shaped logs in order to position them in horizontal splitters. This creates safety hazards to operators as well as inefficiencies in the splitting process. All fixed wedge splitters are required to operate in the horizontal orientation, to allow space for the log to exit past the wedge itself.
As mentioned above, some log splitting devices are designed so that the splitting wedge is driven through the log. These log splitting devices are equipped with knife-type splitting wedge that is pushed through the log. Again, the hydraulic cylinder is typically attached to a frame of some type, and has the splitting wedge attached thereto. The frame will also have a stop of some type to contain the log as the wedge is being advanced. One advantage of this system is the ability to operate in either a horizontal or a vertical orientation. To operate in a vertical orientation, the splitter is simply positioned so the stop is on the ground, and the cylinder motion is vertical. This allows the log to remain on the ground (or placed on top of the stop plate that is already position on the ground), thus eliminating the need for the operator to lift or move potentially heavy pieces of wood. Vertical splitters are better suited for large, heavy logs because logs can be slightly elevated at one end in order to position them on a base plate of the log splitting device and then “walked” side-to-side onto a base platform where they can be positioned for cutting. Vertical splitters may be excessively tall and top-heavy however, making them unstable to operate and transport. To address this problem, the tip-up splitter was introduced which allows transportation in a horizontal orientation, and use in either orientation.
One issue related to all splitters is the efficiency of operation. As mentioned above, most classical splitters have used a single edge cutting wedge. This type of wedge simply allows for the splitting of a single piece into two separate pieces. In many situations however, it is desired to “quarter” a log into four separate pieces. In many cases, this quartering simply results in log sizes which are more convenient and desirable. Unfortunately, an operator is required to undergo several separate “splits” in order to achieve this.
One approach to the desired multiple splits is the use of a more complex splitting blade. Specifically, a four way splitting blade has been used in conjunction with fixed blade splitters to achieve multiple splits in one stroke of the hydraulic cylinder. In this case, the splitting blade is configured in a cross format, with vertically and horizontally oriented blade portions. Similar to the fixed blade splitters discussed above, this four way splitting blade is attached to the framework and the cylinder will simply push the log into an through this blade. One of the problems associated with these types of devices is that logs can easily become jammed between the framework plate and the splitting wedge. Specifically, the log piece will jam between the horizontal portions and the framework plate. It can be very difficult for operators to clear these jams. In order to clear wood from the splitting wedge, operators often have to strike the wood with hammers or other tools. This creates a safety hazard to workers and also decreases the efficiency of the log splitting device.
In addition to the issues raised above, the four way splitting devices have also had issues trying to effectively contain the wood during splitting. As would be anticipated, the log will tend to wonder or drift away from the splitting blade. For example, the two quarters to the right of a horizontal blade will desire to move further to the right while being pushed past the four way splitting blade. If this moves too far, the log will be pushed off the end of the horizontal blade being used to attempt the additional split. When this happens, the log must be reloaded, and split again. This effectively defeats the purpose of the four way blade.
Based on the foregoing, there exists a need for a log splitting device that minimizes wood jamming and provides a means for clearing pieces of wood from the splitting wedge. In addition, there is a need for a log splitting device that can be easily and safely converted between a horizontal splitting position and a vertical splitting position depending on the size of wood being cut.